Anubis House for the Gifted and Talented
by BlackCat46
Summary: Anubis house is one of eight in the Ra Academy. Anubis house is for the gifted and talented. Nina Martin is the newest resident there, but what happens when this seemingly perfect girl starts having strange visions? (R&R, O.O.C and slightly AU.)
1. Chapter 1

(I own nothing but the plot.)

When Nina Martin goes missing and everyone except one person has forgotten all about her, what will this lovesick boy do?

* * *

Nina Martin, pretty, seventeen and dating one of the most adored boys in the entire school. Her life was perfect, why wouldn't she be happy? She was secretly the Chosen One, a direct descendant of Amneris, an Egyptian priestess and the secret girlfriend of Pharaoh Tutankhamun.

It makes sense that everyone liked her, as she was kind and willing, although she was secretive.

The only person who knew every tiny detail of her life was her boyfriend, Fabian Rutter, aspiring singer/songwriter.

Everything in the Ra Academy was as it should be. The talented group lived in Anubis house.

Amber Millington, fashion designer and model-in-the-making, a blonde girl with an eye for fashion.

Jerome Clarke, professional interior designer and architect, a tall, dirty-blonde boy with an eye for style.

Mara Jaffray, skilled scientist and mathematician, kind and helpful, talented with numbers and chemicals.

Alfie Lewis, professional alien hunter and ghost buster with supernatural senses.

Willow Jenks, best known for ridding houses of evil spirits. She and Alfie were a package deal, two for the price of one and much loved.

Joy Mercer, aspiring actress, accepted to Anubis house after a very convincing stage performance during her first year.

Mick Campbell, talented sports star, intent on becoming the next David Beckham.

Fabian Rutter, aspiring singer/songwriter, intent on becoming the next Tom Jones or Will. .

Patricia Williamson, professional make up artist and set designer, accepted because of her set for the first year play and the cast's makeup.

Edison Miller, singer and guitarist, accepted when he first appeared in the school's talent show.

Nina Martin, accepted because of her performing arts of singing, dancing and modelling.

The house was forever filled with the music and singing of the students.

At ten o'clock every night, they were sent to bed by the grumpy old caretaker. He had his own speech and a freakish pet dead raven.

They always worried over mornings, as breakfast depended on Trudy's mood. If she woke in a good mood, they got deliciously yummy pancakes and fried foods to make their mouths water. If she woke up in a bad mood, they ended up with a glass of milk and two little oat clusters each.

She rarely woke in a good mood, but this was one of their lucky days. Trudy had made a delicious breakfast feast.

Nina made the most of the happy mood the older woman was in and ran to get a hug from her.

She beamed and that usually put her in an even better mood.

At the school, Nina stood at her locker and a boy she didn't know walked up to her and asked "Nina, would you go and watch a movie with me?"

Nina whipped around, suddenly furious. "No, I'm still in a relationship with Fabian."

He blushed and said "Sorry" before he backed off and left her to it. Nina grabbed her books and headed to class.

As the bell rang, the scene before her eyes changed to a hospital scene. She was lay looking up at the ceiling and the picture of a crown appeared before her.

"Find the Crown of Isis, girl, or forfeit your life." A raspy man's voice hissed at her.


	2. Chapter 2

(I own nothing but the plot.)

When Nina Martin goes missing and everyone except one person has forgotten all about her, what will this lovesick boy do?

* * *

Nina walked into the dining room for her supper. They had spaghetti and salad, one of Trudy's specialties. She was obviously in a very good mood.

Fabian sat next to his girlfriend and showed her a picture of the Crown of Isis she'd mentioned in the halls earlier that day.

"Where did you get this?" She hissed happily, low enough so that nobody else could hear her but Fabian.

"My godfather came by and dropped it off. You remember Jasper?" Fabian asked her, his voice low.

"Yeah, I remember. Anyway, this thing, where is it supposed to be?" Nina questioned, nervous now.

"It's been lost to history, Nina. Historians and architects alike have been trying to find it for centuries, but have had no such luck." Fabian told her, downhearted.

"Look, we can do this. It's like that thing with Senkhara. We just have to make all the pieces fit together. Only, I doubt that's going to be so easy. We have a crown to find. But first, I want some dinner. Trudy's been in a good mood, so that makes good food." Nina sounded cheerful.

They ate the food, happily, though Nina ate under a cloud of worry. What if she couldn't find it? Her life would be over.

Literally.

She sighed, upset, though she seemed happy enough to her friends.

Patricia looked over and whispered "Hey, Nina, Amber wants a Sibuna meeting, tonight, clearing in the woods. She knows your Sibuna-Time faces."

Nina nodded. She could never get around Amber's Sibuna time. No matter how much she wanted to. Or how much she needed to sleep.

She went to Amber's Sibuna meeting and things all went from there.

* * *

"It is ten o'clock! You all know what that means! You have five minutes precisely and then, I want to hear a pin... drop!"

Nina had never been more grateful to hear those words. She zoned out and was asleep in seconds. She started dreaming. She saw a young woman in a field of rushes, with thick black curls to her knees, running through the field, her hair streaming. She bent down and lifted a beautiful crown then she threw it, much to the annoyance of a tall and powerful god.

She ran and was in the arms of a sickly looking man. He comforted her and banished the taller man.

The crown had fallen into the hands of men and was eternally lost to time.

Nina jumped awake and saw a well muscled man across the room from her. She let out a scream and the door flew open...


End file.
